


Getting Ready For The Festivities

by squidgie



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald comes home on Halloween, and finds Timothy as his treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready For The Festivities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> For a Trick or Treat fest in my LJ. NOT BETAED!

Donald walks into their finally renovation-free home, calling out, "Honey, I'm home!" He puts down his overcoat, then sets his ancient briefcase down on the counter. "Timmy?"

Hearing steps on the staircase, Donald looks up just in time to catch his husband descending the stairs. His jaw drops as Timothy comes into view dressed in his kilt, but with his face painted in blue and white blocks and a giant sword across his chest. "Hubba hubba," Donald finally manages.

"Is it okay?" Timothy asks, his quiet voice not matching the demeanor that he was trying to portray.

When Donald doesn't reply, Timothy adds, "It's William Wallace. You know, from Braveheart..."

"You had me at the kilt," Donald leers. He strides quickly to his husband and says, "The rest is nice, but..." His voice trails off as he wraps his hands around his husband, nimble fingers quickly pulling up Timothy's kilt, smiling when he finds that his husband is going 'traditional'. He doesn't get a word out, but instead just manages an, "Mmmph."

Donald tries leaning in for a kiss, but Timothy pulls back. "Wait, wait; you'll smear the makeup."

Raising an eyebrow, Donald just lets his fingers continue exploring Timothy's backside, the tip of one of his fingers gently stroking just behind Timothy's balls, stopping to gently tease the hole.

"Well," Timothy says, then leans forward to grab a kiss just as Donald's finger breaches his opening. Pulling back, he adds, "I guess I could reapply after..."


End file.
